Ace of Diamond: Laugh, Love & Live
by ChibiGuardianAngel
Summary: Fujimoto Megumi, a 15-year old girl who has an amazing baseball sense and prowess. Unfortunately, due to her gender, she couldn't join baseball clubs, despite her skills. Nevertheless, she didn't let it get in her way and transferred to Seidou, for the school is known for their baseball team. Certainly, it would be a fun-filled ride for the whole team and for her...
1. Transfer Student

**Ace of Diamond: Laugh, Love &** **Live**

Chapter 1: Transfer Student

-',-

Fujimoto Megumi, a junior who transferred to Seidou High School, a few weeks after the start of school began, stood in front of the gates and taking a good look at the buildings. Some students who were entering the grounds were looking at her a bit incredulously as they passed by her.

The girl has hazel brown eyes and chestnut colored hair that was past her shoulders which was gathered in a high ponytail with bangs parted to the left side. She was about 165cm with a lean yet, toned figure underneath the uniform. Her complexion was also a bit tanned, yet she has smooth skin.

Looking at her wristwatch, her eyes widened when she saw that it was nearly time for homeroom. She sprinted as fast as she could to her classroom, which was located at the second floor. As soon as she stopped, Megumi wiped the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead, with the back of her hand. Knocking three times on the door, it soon slid open, revealing a woman in her mid-twenties with a kind yet curious expression.

"Who might you be?" The woman asked with a soft voice. Immediately, the younger girl bowed respectfully, introducing herself to the teacher, "Fujimoto Megumi, sensei. I'm the transfer student." The teacher's mouth formed an 'o' before stepping aside to let her in and called out to the class.

"Class, we have a new student. Fujimoto-san, if you would please introduce yourself. And by the way, I'm Tsukino-sensei." The elder smiled as she stepped aside to let the younger on the middle.

"Fujimoto Megumi. Hajimemashite." Megumi bowed to the whole class as her eyes landed to two familiar boys who she knew quite well because she have seen them several times in their matches.

The first one was wearing glasses with brown hair and eyes that seemed to be looking outside the window with a bored expression, not even caring if the teacher was in the front. The other one, who was sitting beside the bespectacled boy, has black hair which was styled upwards, black pupils and a lingering smirk on his lips.

"You can sit in front of Miyuki-kun," Tsukino-sensei turned her attention to the guy who was sitting in the last row beside the window. "Miyuki-kun, please raise your hand." There was no response from the male as he was still spacing out. The teacher was about to call him again when the girl who was beside her cut her off softly.

"It's okay, sensei. I know where I'll be sitting." The girl spoke, almost whispering and it was loud enough only for her teacher to hear. Tsukino-sensei nodded and gave her an apologetic smile before the younger walked off to sit on her seat.

Some of her classmates were befuddled as to how she knew where to sit when she only transferred. But they probably guessed that Megumi know Miyuki Kazuya from somewhere or recognized him somehow.

Miyuki was surprised when a girl sat on the unoccupied chair in front of him. His attention was immediately caught by the girl. There's something off, he thought. But he didn't let it bother him any further as the lesson finally continued.

Soon, it was finally lunch break. Kuramochi Youichi, went to Miyuki and blabbered about how the transferee looked pretty and all that but the latter was too busy as he skimmed through the scorebook from their latest games. And it irritated the shortstop as he leaned his behind on Miyuki's desk, a slight frown on his face. "Oi, Miyuki, are you listening to me?"

Finally, it made the bespectacled male to look up at him, his eyes shining mischievously as always. "What is it?" Kuramochi frowned deeper as he had an outburst, "Gah! I can't take it anymore." He sighed as he walked out of their classroom, leaving the confused starting catcher behind.

Megumi dashed off as soon as the bell sounded for lunchbreak. Heading to the office where Coach Kataoka was, her hands inside the pockets of her blazer as she hummed a tune, almost skipping out of joy.

When she arrived, the girl knocked thrice without any hesitation before opening the door and stepping inside the room. "Ojisan?" Megumi called out, a hint of excitement could be heard in her voice as her uncle, Kataoka Tesshin, head coach of Seidou's baseball team, could be seen standing by the window with his hands clasped together behind his back.

The older man tilted his head to the side a bit to look at his niece and smiled ever so slightly at her. It had been a long time since he had last seen her and she was 10 years old at that time, passionate with baseball already.

"Come in, Megumi." Coach Kataoka shortly said and motioned the younger girl to sit on an empty chair when they heard someone knock and entering was no other than the baseball team's scout and assistant directress, Takashima Rei.

"Coach," The woman wore her usual navy blue blazer over her white blouse, along with her navy blue pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps, as she called out.

"Ah, Takashima-sensei, this is Fujimoto Megumi, my niece. She'll be the head manager of the team and help Chris train the members too. Megumi, this is Takashima Rei, the team's scout and assistant directress." The male introduced as Megumi stood up and bowed politely to Rei who smiled in return.

After the introductions, Coach Kataoka spoke again, "Takashima-sensei, can you give her a copy of the scorebook from the previous games alongside some videos." Rei pushed up her glasses, then looked at Megumi who was standing now and listening quietly in their conversation.

"I understand, Coach. But why?" The woman was curious as to why the ever-so-strict coach was making her do that although she supposed there must be a reason as to why. There is always a reason behind what the coach was thinking.

"You'll see once training starts later, sensei. Anyway, can you arrange a room at the dorm for her too?" Te older woman nodded once more before excusing herself to start the preparations, as she called it.

Megumi turned to her uncle with a grateful smile before speaking, "I'll be moving in the dorms once Takashima-sensei gives me the go signal." Coach Kataoka nodded as he patted her shoulder gently.

"Attend the training later. Wear proper outfit. I'll hand your baseball uniform to the managers." The girl replied with a soft 'alright' then bade goodbye to her uncle.

Megumi definitely can't wait for the training later. She skipped her way to the classroom, making some of her schoolmates to give her odd looks, returning before the second half of the day starts. Sitting on her seat as her mind flew away, thinking of how she would be able to play baseball again and would be able to help her favorite uncle whom she haven't seen for so long.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter.

Please continuento stay tuned to my story and a dropping a review would be nice too.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. New Member

**Ace of Diamond: Laugh, Love & Live**

Chapter 2: New Member

-',-

-3:00pm Seidou Baseball Team's Training Grounds-

The whole team were lined up for an announcement that the coach would make, which made them confused except for one person: Takashima-sensei.

The first stringers occupied the first and second rows and the rest were behind them. The managers were also nearby, doing their work. Takako looked to the dugout where the coach, Rei and the director were.

She have already handed the uniform which was for the players only, to Megumi, as what the coach and Rei had ordered. And the said girl was still nowhere to be found, despite the time and training's almost about to start.

"We'll be having a new manager and member starting today. She'll be helping out with our training, regimens, strategies and analyzing and scouting the schools that will be our opponents in our future games. Take care of her and welcome her warmly." The team shouted a loud 'Yes, sir!', that rang throughout the field.

Megumi was running late and she doesn't know how she'll be able to show her face because of that. Her uncle hated tardiness, but perhaps, he would let it slide this one time.

The girl have a very good reason to be late though, as she have already settled down in the dorm to fix her things and rushed to change into training uniform then, headed as fast as she can to the field.

When she arrived, the girl composed herself first as she was still panting because of the running that she did. *I should probably try out for the track and field club next time.* The girl sarcastically thought to herself as she descended down the steps.

All eyes were on the dugout, where she assumed, her uncle and Rei were at, but some of the players looked at her questioningly by the corner of their eyes.

"Am I late, sir?" Megumi asked, her head held high despite her humiliating situation right now. She could feel stares boring behind her skull and back. *If I were a burger patty, I would've been grilled by the way they are staring at me right now...* Her thoughts were cut off when she heard her uncle chuckling lightly.

"Not really. I heard you've settled in the dorms already. I'll excuse your late arrival for today, Megumi, but no more after that." He looked at her through his sunglasses as the younger girl grinned at him.

"Eh? Who is she? Why is the general laughing? Did she say something funny?" Sawamura Eijun, blabbered as he bombarded his seniors and teammates with questions which earned him a harsh whisper of 'Shut Up!' from Kuramochi who glared back at him.

Miyuki and Kuramochi obviously recognized who the girl was, though they were still wondering as to how she got in the team with her late application to be a manager.

"Team, this is Fujimoto Megumi, the one I am talking about earlier. As I've said, she will be helping us with training like Chris and the others are doing." The whole team bowed to her and yelled, "Please take care of us from now on!"

Megumi chuckled silently, pleased with the warm response that she got from the team. She was looking forward to playing with them and helping them out at the same time.

"A few words from our new manager maybe?" Rei smiled at her way, pushing her glasses up again. The girl blushed slightly. She was not used to speaking in front of a large crowd but she have to try. Coach Kataoka gave her an encouraging nod.

"E-Etto... I hope we'll have fun playing and learning more about baseball. I'm not really good with words, but I'll certainly try my best to help out the team." Megumi bowed to the boys, who in turn, clapped their hands at her speech, along with the female managers who stopped what they were doing for a while.

"Everyone, do what you need to do. Practice fielding, catching, batting and pitching." Coach Kataoka boomed. All the players scattered to their designated positions and places, at once.

"Megumi, you can observe at the moment, then you can point out what they're lacking," The said girl looked up at her uncle, a grin spreading on her face as she waited for him to continue. "Or you can play or practice with whoever you want, as long as the other members would join you out of their own will." Coach Kataoka smiled at her, obviously, a hidden meaning behind it which meant: Show them what you've got.

"You'll probably regret making me play with them, uncle. But I'll make sure to show them mercy." The brunette girl cackled mischievously, part of her true colors showing, which reminded Rei and the coach of someone from the team.

Megumi headed to the bullpen and observed how the pitchers were doing first. Chris was making Sawamura pitch a four-seam to the inside corner.

Miyuki was on Furuya, making him throw fastballs without using too much force and telling him how control was important.

Kawakami was with Ono and he was throwing like usual, like what Megumi have seen so far on most ofk their games, while Miyauchi was with Tanba, who was switching from curveballs, forkballs and fastballs.

"Furuya-kun," The brunette called out to the junior who stopped from pitching and looked at her, eyes burning. Megumi raised an eyebrow at him, then the younger male returned to his normal self, bowing his head apologetically, then standing back up straightly.

"You need to follow what Miyuki-kun is telling you. You don't need to pitch with too much force since it is making what you throw rise more and hitting it would be inevitable. Plus," She put her hand on one of his shoulder, staring him straight in the eyes before continuing, "Your high balls and strikes are easily defined by the batters. I'm sure your catcher told you that several times already."

The girl motioned to the main catcher who was still in his position, amused at the situation the monster rookie was currently in. Her voice was filled with strain and strictness that it made Furuya, even Sawamura, who stopped pitching, to cower out of fear.

Chris was impressed as he listened in to the girl's expression. No doubt the coach took her in because of her observant and intimidating nature. It would be an effective way to teach the pitchers some discipline.

"Give me the ball, Furuya-kun." Megumi held her hand out to the taller boy who stared at her incredulously. But she didn't lose her cool. By now, all of the people who were inside the bullpen are staring at her with mixed surprise and disbelief.

Furuya handed her the ball that he was using, unsurely. Miyuki watched the Megumi, amused and anticipating what she was up to now, as the girl started warming up her shoulders and wore the gloves that Furuya lent to her.

"Miyuki-kun, please catch my pitch." The bespectacled male was now frozen on his position. He let out a laugh, the usual one when he thought of something really ridiculous for him. Megumi's eyes immediately narrowed, not impressed to how they were all acting.

*Just because I am a GIRL, doesn't mean I can't play baseball properly. These dumbasses!* She could feel her fists clenching tight on the ball. But she let out a deep breath before winding up. The brunette could clearly see Miyuki's mitt was ready, despite him laughing his heart out at her.

*Watch and learn, a-holes...* Her form was identical to Sawamura's, which shocked those who were around and the male in front of her. Her arm swinging down fully, like a whip and looked like it was late from the batter's box. The ball shooting out of her hand, fast. Literally.

**BANG!**

The loud sound could be heard echoing in the bullpen and probably at the nearby training ground too. It made all of them winced, except for Megumi, who stood at where she was, poker-faced. A small, devious smirk lingering on her lips.

Miyuki could feel his hand trembling and felt like it was going to be swollen any minute now. He still couldn't believe that she could throw like that. A perfect fastball. Almost 200km/h. It didn't even rise, despite it having enough force to knock him off his feet. It was scary, to say the least.

"W-woah!" Sawamura's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at Miyuki's mitt which seemed like steaming. Even Tanba, the team's ace stood frozen on his spot. Chris didn't show any emotions, but it can be seen in his eyes that he was impressed at the performance Megumi have shown them.

They heard a flurry of footsteps entering the bullpen. Jun in the lead, Kuramochi and the other first-stringers and players following them. They all made way when Coach Kataoka, Rei and a panicky Director Oota entered the scene.

"What happened?" Megumi shrugged at her uncle who asked the question. "I just showed Furuya the proper way of pitching a fastball since he wasn't listening to Miyuki, even if he was telling him how to pitch it several times already." There was a slight smug tone in her voice and her eyes twinkled playfully, taking in the reactions that the boys have on their faces.

* * *

Second chapter is up! Please review! I would appreciate it so much, if you do ^^

Anyway, if you have any suggestions, corrections or scenarios that you want me to put, please feel free to tell me so througj, either PM or a review.

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
